Wherever You Will Go
by anniebrackett
Summary: AU where Annie and Laurie survive, get better, and go on to have a normal life together. Rated M for some language and mentions of violence.


"Laurie! Laurie, look at me. I'm going to go call 911, okay?" Mya tries to get her friend's attention, but it's impossible. She's on the floor, covered in blood, focusing fully on the injured girl in her arms.

"No, Mya, we need to get her out of here. I'm the one he's after. Please take Annie to the hospital and let me deal with hi – baby! Baby, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? I'm going to get you out of here."

Feeling as helpless as Annie looks, Mya slips an arm under the dying girl and gets her standing. When Laurie helps her carry Annie to the car and puts her in the backseat, kissing her hair, her face, her lips, whispering things that sound a lot like "baby", "I'm so sorry", and "I love you so much", Mya hopes she has given up her self-sacrifice. But then Laurie tells her to go, and starts running towards the woods.

H2H2H2H2H2

Loomis is dead, Michael is dead, and Laurie isn't quite sure what to do. She's covered in blood in the middle of a field, next to two corpses. Next thing she knows a shot rings out, and she falls down next to the bodies.

"I need a medic over here!" Sheriff Brackett is in the field now, too, applying pressure to the wound.

"Is Annie okay? Please tell me she's okay"

"She's okay, sweetheart. She's in surgery but she's going to be okay. Now you've gotta hang on too, alright?"

H2H2H2H2H2

It's been a two years, four months, and sixteen days since the second attacks. Laurie tries not to count the days any more, she's trying to move forward, but today is significant. Today's the day she moves out, taking Annie with her.

They could've just rented an apartment in town, but they both needed something permanent. They needed a _home_. So Laurie saved the money from her shifts at the java hole, and from her internship at the psychology office. Sheriff Brackett was footing the bill for her college course, but he still made sure they had enough for a down payment.

The house is small, simple, and just down the street from Sheriff Brackett. He makes them promise to come over for dinner every Friday, but they all know he'll be seeing a lot more of them.

The first night they sleep with the lights on and a gun on the nightstand, just to be safe.

H2H2H2H2H2

"Jesus Christ Laurie, what's with all the fucking candles?"

"Uhm. I was planning on proposing to you."

H2H2H2H2H2

When Annie was a little girl she pictured she'd be marrying a handsome boy in a church, wearing a giant wedding dress, and surrounded by all her friends and family. Laurie would be her maid of honour and Lynda would be a bridesmaid.

But today she's marrying a beautiful girl in city hall, wearing a simple white sundress. She doesn't have a lot of friends and she's surrounded by just her father and the girl that saved her life. Laurie is her bride and Lynda is dead. But, somehow, she's never been happier than when Laurie slips the band onto her finger and kisses her.

H2H2H2H2H2

"Good morning, Mrs Brackett"

"Good morning, baby"

H2H2H2H2H2

"Look at how small she is, Laurie" Annie whispers, staring down at the baby in her arms

"She looks just like you. And you're pretty tiny."

"Yeah, because your three inches over me makes you a goddamn giant, right?"

Laurie just kisses the top of Annie's head and lightly plays with the newborn's wisps of dark brown hair.

"Do you think Lynda approves of us naming our baby after her?"

"If she was here, she would be making sure all of Haddonfield knew."

H2H2H2H2H2

"Is that more paperwork? That's the third day this week!" Annie whines as she enters the dining room, Mason attached to her hip.

"Mhm. I may be the Sheriff's daughter-in-law, but that doesn't stop the station from making me take my work home" Laurie explains, dropping her glasses on the table as she stands to scoop up her son and kiss his mother.

"I'm going to talk to my dad," Annie decides, leaning over to cover Mason's ears, "the officers should be filing their own fucking forms."

"Baby, they can't do their own therapy assessments."

"Don't correct your pregnant wife, Laurie."

H2H2H2H2H2

"Hey, baby, we're home!" Laurie announces, dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs as Lynda runs up to her room.

"Between you announcing yourself at maximum volume and Lyn running like a herd of fucking elephants, I don't know how Mason stays asleep."

"Yeah, yeah. What did you guys do today, anyway?"

"We went for a walk up to dad's and then went to the grocery store to pick up some things for supper. He was quiet and sweet the whole time, always the total opposite of his sister." Annie explains, throwing her arms around her wife simultaneously.

"I know it's been years, but I'm still so proud of you." Laurie mutters into Annie's hair

Annie smiles into the blonde's neck, "ditto, babe"

"What did I do to make you proud? Stop chugging beer and yelling at you to get out of my room?"

"Mm, right, it's _our _room now" Annie smirks, backing Laurie and kissing her soundly.

H2H2H2H2H2

"How's baby no-name tonight?" Laurie asks, slipping under the covers next to Annie

"Very energetic," Annie replies as she attempts to adjust the t-shirt covering her over-sized stomach, "speaking of, shouldn't we get the ball rolling on name ideas? With Lyn and Mason there wasn't really a question, but this one's a bit more of a challenge."

"I've been thinking about Sam lately, for a boy. Without Dr. Loomis I wouldn't have survived that last Halloween, so we really owe it to him."

"I think that's a good idea," Annie replies, her head dropping onto Laurie's shoulder, "plus I'm pretty sure this one's a boy. My belly is kind of low and that means something, right?"

"It might, but you're so small you'd be tripping if your belly was low"

"Oh, shut the fuck up and kiss me"


End file.
